camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Jabberwokk
Welcome Hi, welcome to Camp Half-Blood Role Playing Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:Mark Uwriy page. is a great page to start looking through the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- PerseusJackson (Talk) 2011-04-03T16:41:58 If you'd like, you can make a page for Mark. Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 18:14, April 3, 2011 (UTC) no prob [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'''-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 18:25, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Would Mark like to run the Armory? 'Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here)' 01:08, April 5, 2011 (UTC) If he's in charge of the armory, he can make "special" weapons, and is in charge of making and fixing weapons. 'Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here)' 01:12, April 5, 2011 (UTC) sure[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 12:45, April 11, 2011 (UTC) If you want I can give you pearls to decorate special weapons [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 22:20, April 13, 2011 (UTC) and gold................sunken ships [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 22:21, April 13, 2011 (UTC) and coral [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 22:45, April 13, 2011 (UTC) My projects I have 2 projects for you.....i am not sure if you can do one.........can you add a translator to a kindle so it will translate all the books from English to Greek? [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 15:16, April 14, 2011 (UTC) after I finish the other stuff..."Beware the Jabberwokk my son; The jaws that bite, the claws that scratch." 15:47, April 14, 2011 (UTC) sweet..........also after that i need you to modify some guns to fire celestial bullets............they can wait......if you want I can ask my cyclops brothers to do it [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 15:49, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Ill make yours when I make Nathan Hawks. "Beware the Jabberwokk my son; The jaws that bite, the claws that scratch." 15:56, April 14, 2011 (UTC) i want a M16 and a Ak47 celestail bronze and silver bullets?......maybe a revolver if you want............i use grenade launchers as well..........no bullets ......just explosions [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 15:57, April 14, 2011 (UTC) post it on the request page for me. "Beware the Jabberwokk my son; The jaws that bite, the claws that scratch." 16:04, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ok[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 16:05, April 14, 2011 (UTC) A Request Umm.... I, Alex Mendez, want to be an apprentice blacksmith (I couldn't find the word for me wanting to be an apprentice working in the forges). Can I? OOC: T'is I, Moodle Dmitri Pavlov, and Andrei Pavlov fought in Stalingrad and WW2 19:43, April 14, 2011 (UTC) do you want me to create a Hephaestus kid........it would ease your workload [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 23:43, April 14, 2011 (UTC) # I will think about it..... # yea....also......be careful when you give out guns..........we do not want to many # [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 23:46, April 14, 2011 (UTC) i know.........but no more massive projects until we need one.....or everybody will start asking for a personal automaton [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 23:51, April 14, 2011 (UTC) it's true ! [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 23:55, April 14, 2011 (UTC) RE:Treaty with Vulcan That would be great! Could you please write out the treaty? Thanks, Draco Dragovich, Son of Zeus 01:47, April 16, 2011 (UTC) I posted it on the Zeus' Cabin page. Take a look. Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 02:17, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Lieutenant Hey Max, I made you lieutenant of our cabin. Your bro, Draco Dragovich, 16:44, April 16, 2011 (UTC) I'm waiting for father to send us more siblings. Can you believe he banished Poseidon? --Draco 16:50, April 16, 2011 (UTC) that would be nice....I hope Julie doesn't find out, she would kill me (Character from my stories here) "Beware the Jabberwokk my son; The jaws that bite, the claws that scratch." 16:52, April 16, 2011 (UTC) I don't understand. And you did know this is your talk page, right? Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 17:03, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Armory Augustus is ready. Unity Harmony Death 19:14, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Do you want rollback rights? 'Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here)' 19:01, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Rollbacks can undo vandalism more efficiently. This site can be vandalized too. Also, rollbacks help enforce the rules. You are now a rollback. Can you please place this on your user page? 'Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here)' 19:26, May 1, 2011 (UTC) The tank is on drafting plans right............what does that mean? [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 21:52, May 5, 2011 (UTC) my mom is a famous artist......she can help [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 22:17, May 5, 2011 (UTC) look at the last message.......maybe my mom could help? [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 22:41, May 5, 2011 (UTC) yea ok.....tell me/her what to sketch and she can do it [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 22:44, May 5, 2011 (UTC) right.......do i actually need to draw it?[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 22:49, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Tank [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas''']] 22:51, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey Jabberwokk good news my friend your character Max Aldo is now the counselor for the Zeus' Cabin. the last counselor was practically inactive so we pushed him to a member status congrats Jabberwokk. Tick Tock-Feed the Croc 16:45, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Do you want to stay the lieutenant or neither one? Tick Tock-Feed the Croc 17:31, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Do you want us to delete Max Aldo? If so let me know Jabberwokk. Tick Tock-Feed the Croc 17:57, May 15, 2011 (UTC)S Sure he can stay just be sure to ujse him every now and then alright? Tick Tock-Feed the Croc 19:10, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Alright that's fine. Tick Tock-Feed the Croc 20:03, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Hi Even though i'm not a daughter of Hephaestus or anything like that, do you think I could work in the armory? TheBurrow 19:32, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Is there a Janus Cabin Weekly Inspections Page? TheBurrow 17:50, May 28, 2011 (UTC) First Warning